


Dripping love

by Skymmy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Art, Developing Relationship, Everyone is so salty god damn, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, Redemption, Salty Gwen, Salty Max, Sexual Content, Slow-ish burn, at some point, more tags are to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 23:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12468744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skymmy/pseuds/Skymmy
Summary: Drinking his own poison was probably the stupidest thing Daniel has ever done. And now, he had to suffer the consequences. He finds himself in a situation where the only one who could possibly help him, was David.Zeemog was punishing him, he was sure of it.ON HIATUS! (At least for now)





	Dripping love

**Author's Note:**

> What is up people! welcome to my first ever real attempt at a story! I hope that you'll like this first chapter enough to stick around till the end! I'll be drawing art for every chapter, so the updates may be a bit slow, but I'll try to finish it within the year ;p  
> This chapter's art is lazy because I have lots of work to do, but I'll try to do better next time~ (PS: I will draw porn, and it shaw be epic)
> 
> Also, my amazing best friend in IRL is betaing this story, and It would have a hell of a lot more grammatical errors without her. She's the best. '  
> Anyway, I won't hold you any further, I hope you enjoy!!

The first time Daniel opened his eyes, everything was blurry and his head was spinning, white silhouettes of creatures crowding around him as if he was a caged animal. 

_Too much_  

A choir of voices echoed around him, each singing its own song and in turn, each driving him further and further away from sanity. The ringing in his ears, an octave higher than before, made itself present when a particular song rang from the crowd, making his insides churn with nausea. Is that...mother? 

The same song that his mother sang to him every night, the song that used to calm him enough to be lulled to sleep, the song that now haunted his dreams... was everywhere. It vibrated through his entire being, bringing in its wake agonizing pain that made his muscles spasm uncontrollably. He tried to scream, to cry out and beg for it to stop, but the only thing he heard was a pathetic wheeze, his dry throat clamping up. 

He felt as if there were a thousand hands, pulling and scratching at his limbs and wrapping around his neck, suffocating him.  

_Please, stop it!_  

And then, everything just... disappeared. The swings were no more, the hands vanished all at once as if he had only imagined them. The pain, the suffering just... gone 

All gone except for a single little silhouette, crouched in his right side. 

The creature was different than the others. Its body was glowing, radiating a calm and soft light that flowed through him like a steady stream, numbing his aching limbs and keeping him afloat.  

It didn‘t sing, it didn‘t move, it just... stayed there, gently brushing its fingers through Daniel‘s hair, pulling him out from the despair he had been in and softly lulling him to sleep. 

___________________________________________________________ 

The second time Daniel opened his eyes, his whole body felt heavy, as if he was underwater, and his muscles flared with pain once he had the strength to move them. His head was pounding on the inside of his skull intensely and he felt each how each gasp of air scratched his dry throat and burned his lungs. 

After a few slow, agonizing minutes Daniel managed to prop himself up on a pillow that had been placed on the stand next to his bed, alongside a neatly folded blanket. 

Where the hell was he?  

Since he'd woken up, Daniel hadn't paid a single thought to his surroundings, but now that his senses were working properly (as properly ad they could, all things considered) Daniel took the time to examine his surroundings. 

The walls were painted a light blue and by the looks of it, it couldn‘t have been that long ago. There wasn‘t much decoration, only a few plants in the corner of the room, a dresser, a cabinet and a hanger. 

There was a giant twin window, the blinds pulled back to let the sunshine pour in, the windows slightly open as to filtrate the stale air in the room.  

The room smelled strongly of cleaning products, which Daniel‘s lungs did not appreciate by the way. 

So... This was a hospital. Why was he in a hospital? 

And then it hit him all at once. The camp, the poison, David. 

He needed to get out of here. 

Daniel springs upwards, only to regret his decision a split second later. His whole body spasmed and searing pain shot down his veins, forcing his limbs to give out, his body hitting the matters with a painful force. 

Daniel groaned, his already tender back throbbing with pain. 

“Mr. Daniel, please don’t try to move too much, your body still hasn’t fully recovered.” Daniel’s head snapped towards the voice, his muscles twitching uncomfortably from the sudden movement.   
Walking towards him was a petite looking woman with pale skin, almost sickly looking and skinny shoulders supporting a white coat, a few sizes bigger than herself.   
She raised her bright, almost reddish colored eyes from the board in her hands and gave him a worried look. “How are you feeling?” She asked, her sharp eyes analyzing his every move. Daniel swallowed, his throat clamping up from pain, and his lips curled in a fake smile.   
   
“Well, aside from some small pains, I can’t really complain!” Daniel chuckled dryly. “How long have I been out?” The blonde asked as he coughed into his hand, his throat burning. He really needed a drink. The woman’s eyebrow creased in worry as she made her way towards him. She stopped a few inches away from his bed and fished out a bottle of water from the cabinet next to his bed, gently extending it towards Daniel. 

“About four days or so. You've been in and out of consciousness during that time” She explained while checking her watch. “But we’ve managed to flush out the poison from your system, all that’s left to do,   
is to let your body rest for now. We’ll have routine checks every 4 hours, and if all is well, we’ll discharge you tomorrow” The woman sighed, eyes raising from the board towards the cabinet once again.   
Daniel followed her stare, noticing for the first time since he woke up, that there were flowers on the cabinet, along with a few other items and a phone. 

Wait... two four? He's been knocked for four days? That... sounded genuinely unnerving, all things considered. 

“Though you might want to call your friend. He has been extremely worried about you, and with good reason.” The woman explained "It's a miracle that you survived, if he hadn't called us when he did, you'd be as good as dead" The redhead said as she strolled towards the door, twirling the pen in her fingers. “See that button above your head? Press it if you need anything” Then she promptly walked out, leaving Daniel alone with his thoughts.   
   
Daniel groaned, the situation he was in was less than ideal, to say the least.  

"I can't believe this daft idiot... why?" he sighed, uncapping the bottle slowly, his muscles sore and throbbing.   
 

He brought the water bottle to his face, tipping it and taking a few large gulps and carefully swallowing as not to choke, noticing that something both sweet and bitter was mixed in the water.   
' _Medicine, probably_ ' He put the cap back on and placed the bottle next to him on the bed. 

He dragged his tired eyes towards the cabinet, looking over the red bouquet of roses, the flowers fresh and brightly colored. A yellow card was tied around the base of the vase, written in neat looking handwriting and a few scribbles scattered around the corners. Daniel reached out, his stiff shoulders reminding him to move slowly, and gripped the card, gently tugging it from its restraints. 

_"Hey, Daniel! I hope that you're feeling better, everyone at the camp is worried about you! I hope that you like the flowers! Also, there are handmade cards that the little campers made for you (I made one too!) so please look them over when you're feeling better-"_  

  

Daniel looked up from the card, eyeing the little white package placed neatly next to the vase. He reached out, picking it up at examining it from all sides. Why would they do something like this for him, after he'd tried (and almost succeeded) to murder them. He shrugged slightly, more out of confusion than anything else. This whole goddamn situation was the most confusing ordeal he has had the displeasure of being in.   
  

  _"- I'll come visit when I get the chance! If you feel lonely or just want to talk, I left my number, so feel free to call me!_    
_Get well soon!_    
_-David_ _"_  

  

Daniel released his grip on the card, noticing that the edges were starting to crease from how hard he was holding it. He carelessly threw it on top of the cabinet, his attention now solely on the white package, which supposedly contained cards directed at himself. The blonde picked it up and placed it on his lap, his numb fingers tearing into it like a child would a Christmas present. He carefully lifted the stack of folded cards, tied together by a small and thin rope, and examined it curiously, the ripped paper scattered on his lap and forgotten about.   
 

The blonde untied the rope, letting it slip off without much thought and unfolded the first card from the stack. 

It was David's... The card was a red-brownish color, soft to the touch and faintly smelling of dirt. Daniel examined the contents, eyes trailing over the drawings on the sides, making his lips curl upwards. There wasn't much more on the card really, just a few more scribbles and written in big,   
bold letters with what Daniel presumed were crayons- "Get better soon!" The rest of the cards were from the other campers, most of them written in messy handwriting, some wishing him well and others... not so much. 

He understood them, of course, he did try to kill them, after all. 

He re-arranged the cards and set them on his lap, feeling sluggish and tired, the pain was nothing but a numb throbbing at this point, which to be honest, was ultimately better than writhing in pain with every little move he made.   
 

Well, Daniel could say with certainty that he was well and truly fucked. It wouldn't take long before the police would come, and he was in no shape to get back to the compound. 

That left him with one choice...  

Daniel reached out and swiped the phone from the stand, his calloused fingers dialing the number that David has left. After a few seconds, the line picked up and that unmistakable cheery voice that he had grown accustomed to seeped through the speaker, sounding as if David had just woken up. "Hello?"   
   
"Hey there David! I'm sorry that I'm calling so out of the blue, but-" Daniel started, trying to even out his voice, but he got interrupted.    
   
"Daniel! Oh, thank god I was really worried! How are you feeling? Do you need anything? I can-" David babbled on, sounding infinitely more awake and aware than a few seconds ago.   
   
"Yes, I do actually" He interrupted David's ranting "Could you do me a favor? I know that after everything I've done, I don't deserve your help or kindness but please, can I stay with you for a while?" That got David's attention it seemed because immediately the line went quiet, and Daniel started to get worried if he fucked up his only means of escape.   
   
"I- Of course! I just need to tell Gwen and-" David started, sounding slightly flustered.   
   
" **NO** -I mean, don't. You're the only one who can help. Please, David!" He couldn't believe  _just how desperate_  he sounded, even to his own ears.   
   
"O-Okay, alright. When do you want me to pick you up?" Daniel let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and felt himself relax if just a little. Fingers crossed that his plan works.   
   
"Can you come right away?" He asked, after a few moments adding "I really don't like hospitals."   
   
"Yeah. Okay, I'll come and get you! Stay put, okay?" Before Daniel could respond, the line went silent, leaving him to his own devices. 

"Okay, good. there may be hope yet..." 

 

                                                                                                  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? PLease feel free to leave any and all thoughts you have, and I welcome all criticism, as it will help me evolve and learn how to construct my stories better! After all I'm used to drawing rather than writing, so you know.


End file.
